Formation degradation, such as pavement milling, mining, or excavating, may result in wear on attack tools. Consequently, many efforts have been made to extend the life of these tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,081 to Swisher, Jr., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains discloses a milling machine having a rotary cutter drum which is movable both horizontally and vertically into operating position. The milling machine includes a mobile frame, a cutter rack, a cutter housing, a cutter drum and a pair of cutter skids. The cutter rack is mounted for vertical sliding movement to the front end of the frame. A pair of hydraulic cylinders are provided between the frame and the cutter rack to move the cutter rack to an operating elevation. In turn, the cutter housing is mounted for horizontal sliding movement to the cutter rack. A hydraulic cylinder is provided to move the cutter housing to bear on a surface being milled and to support the cutter housing and cutter during the milling operation. Two hydraulic cylinders are provided on each side of the cutter housing to move the cutter housing vertically to set the cutter drum to a cutting depth. The rotary cutter drum is transversely mounted within the cutter housing with a portion of the cutter drum protruding from the bottom of the cutter housing. The frame is supported on front and rear wheels by legs which telescope under electro-hydraulic control to adjust the elevation of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,190 to Bachrach, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a preferred embodiment of a seismic sensor array which includes a sheet of material and seismic sensors mounted to the sheet. In a further aspect of the present invention, the array includes devices to make the seismic sensor array portable and transportable. In another aspect of the present invention, the seismic sensor array is part of a seismic measurement recording system which includes a data collection box and a computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,165 to Minnich et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all it contains, discloses a concrete paving system of a variety employing an array of vibrators which consolidate dispersed concrete over a roadbed or the like as the concrete is introduced to the mouth of a slipform pan or mold. The rate of vibration of these vibrators is monitored utilizing an accelerometer in conjunction with a vibration conversion network treating the acceleration signals to deriving vibration rate data which is published for each vibrator at a display. A controller with the system provides for the development of upper limit and lower threshold alarm limits which may be displayed along with audible warnings. Such vibration transducer based monitoring system also may be used for rotational component performance monitoring as well as in conjunction with probes located within distributed concrete in the vicinity of the array of consolidation vibrators to evaluate the performance of the latter. The monitoring system also is employable with the vibratory components of the dowel bar insertion assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,111 to Heimbruch et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a concrete finishing machine having a plurality of vibrators to be at least partially submerged in concrete or other semi-fluid viscous material for vibration thereof, a monitor is provided for displaying and/or recording operational parameters of the plurality of vibrators. The monitor includes a display, responsive to signals generated by sensors operatively associated with the plurality of vibrators, for providing a visual indication of operating parameters for the plurality of vibrators, and a recording device receiving the signals generated by sensors operatively associated with the plurality of vibrators and recording the operating parameters for the plurality of vibrators.